Naruto's Diary
by DyeeyEllll
Summary: This is not the NARUTO story you'll know. Naruto wakes up and finds himself not a shinobi anymore but a transfer student of a school. He needs to learn how to live as a normal person and accept the fact that in this world, he's not a SHINOBI anymore.


"Where am I?"

Naruto opened his eyes. He was lying down on the green grass while the sun is up. Naruto blinked his eyes and then tilted his head. He looked at himself, realizing he was wearing a school uniform. He was astonished as he quickly stood up. He quickly searched for a mirror.

He ran into the school corridor, screaming like crazy. All of the students were furiously looking at him, making murmurs there and here. Naruto went to the male's comfort room and looked himself at the mirror. He was surprised to see himself in school uniform, his hair combed well and everything seems to be UNUSUAL for him.

"Why am I wearing these things? I am a NINJA! What the hell is this place?" Naruto blurted at himself.

He then heard someone murmuring around. He was saying something.

"HEY YOU BAKKA, shut up."

"Who the hell are you to call me bakka?" Naruto smirked as he put his hands on his pocket. He tried to grab SHURIKENS and KUNAIS but he realized that his pocket contains NOTHING.

The boy showed up himself from Naruto. His hair his black, dressed and suited well, tall, handsome and a boy wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" Naruto mumbled as he pointed out his finger on him.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I am a senior him. Anyway, you are the transferee here right?" Sasuke wondered.

"Transferee? No, I am not. I am actually a ninja." Naruto answered.

Sasuke burst out in hilarious laughter.

"NINJA? What joke are you saying? NINJA's only exist in animes." Sasuke mumbled.

"Don't believe me? I'll show you that I am." Naruto murmured.

"RASENGAN!" he shouted as he laid his hands on Sasuke, but nothing happened.

"RASENGAN! RASENGAN! RASENGAN!" Naruto kept on saying but Sasuke kept also on laughing at him.

"See? Ninja moves and everything about ninja stuff only exists in ANIME." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Bu..but." Naruto was persistent on explaining.

"Well, show me that you are a ninja kiddo. If you can prove me that you are, then I'll start to believe in ninja stuffs and everything. Got it?" Sasuke explained.

"Fine, I'll show you someday that I am a shinobi." Naruto promised.

Sasuke waved his hands and got out of the comfort room. Naruto then fixed his hair and went out of the comfort room.

The bell rang. Naruto was alarmed. He covered his ears and ran to the corridor, accidentally bumping a girl. He ignored her and he kept on running. The girl gently picks up the books from the ground and fixed her glasses.

She heard the other students murmuring about Naruto.

"That student is weird."

"Where did that student come from? He has no manners and he's quite a badass."

"I hate that student's attitude. He's really annoying that he gets on my nerves every time I see him."

The girl quickly got up and rushed to her classroom. She arrived minutes later, vowing in front of everyone.

"Sorry everyone, I am late." She apologized.

"Ms. Hyuga, you are late again! Next time you came ate again, come with your parents to the guidance counselor, okay?" the teacher scolded.

"Okay you can now go to your seat."

The girl sat beside Naruto, who was sleeping. The girl looked at him and said her greetings.

"Hello, are you a new student here?"

Naruto ignored her as he kept on sleeping. Hinata then grabbed a book from her bag and started reading.

The teacher saw Naruto sleeping. She angrily tossed a book on him. It hits his head and he was awoken. He furiously stood up and blurted.

" WHO THE HELL DID TOSS THIS BOOK ON ME?! YOU ARE DISTURBING MY SWEET SLEEP! DIE!" Naruto blurted at the teacher.

"What did you say Mr. Uzumaki? How dare you answer your own teacher? Did you know that it is against our school rules?" the teacher asked.

"I am not a student of this school! I AM A SHINOBI! I AM A SHINOBI! Get it, people?!" Naruto angrily said.

The teacher pulled Naruto out of the room. The teacher slammed the door and continued her discussion inside. The other students were looking at Naruto and murmuring again. Naruto walked out of the campus.

" I REALLY HATE THIS PLACE!" Naruto said as he ran out of the campus.

He kept on running while shouting. He ran on the streets with tears flowing out from his eyes. He kept on running until he gets exhausted. He stopped and rest under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, in front of someone's house. He then closed his eyes and fall asleep.

Night comes and snow starts to fall. A girl was walking on her way home when she saw someone resting under the shade of the cherry blossom tree. She came near to him.

"Little man, wake up. Wake up." The girl said while she gently wakes Naruto up.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the girl. He stared at him for a while. He then stepped back. The girl smiled at him.

"Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno. I lived on that house, and you?" the girl introduced.

"My name? Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied shyly as he tilts his head.

Sakura laughed as he squishes Naruto's cheeks.

"You really remind me of someone. Someone from my alter-ego." Sakura said as she sat beside Naruto.

"Alter-ego?" Naruto wondered.

"Yeah, my alter-ego from the past. My mother once said that my ancestor was a great shinobi from the past. I was named after her. My ancestor was said to be a great shinobi having great ninja skills. My mother also said that she can heal wounds of injured people." Sakura explained.

"I am a shinobi actually. I don't know how did I get to this place. It's just when I opened my eyes, I was here already. I was actually surprised." Naruto exclaimed.

"You know, the same thing happened on me. I woke up on a very girly bed, and I saw a kind woman looking at me, which is my mother. But you know, I loved this place already. I loved living normally. Naruto-kun, you'll get used to this lifestyle. By the way, don't you have somewhere to stay tonight? It's getting cold outside." Sakura explained.

Sakura welcomed Naruto to her house. She quickly went to the kitchen to approach her "mother". She then helped her mother in preparing dishes. Naruto just sat on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"What is this world?"


End file.
